Evil Doing Land - The Angel of Darkness
by Dark Palace of Waterfalls
Summary: I saw you rising up to the sky, and staring at your wings I thought I'd never be happy again...
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Staring at it you see nothing but dirt, covering my name. Since I was buried there, no one ever paid me a visit, my dead body lingers on forgotten, and my memory means nothing. As I spent my life not deepening my bond with people, my grave had no tears, no flowers, no lamentations. No one cried for me.

Now what am I? Have I made some contributions to society? No, I was just another ordinary man. And now I am nothing but a putrefying corpse. All the stuff I've been through, my happy and sad memories, my untold stories, what are they now? Nothing, and so am I.

Dark hideout

I plunged deep into the darkness' realms, allowing it to fully wrap this wounded gloomy soul of mine. For inside de depths of that lair no light comes in, it's the place I go when I need to rest this sick body of mine. Even though I was asleep, I couldn't relax, for my soul was endlessly flying the nightmare's kingdom blackened skies, not allowing me to rest even when unconscious. Bad dreams linger on and melancholy never ends.

When I woke up my eyes were useless, I could only see the dark and feel it caressing my body. It was like the floor and the ceiling weren't there. When I walked, I stepped into the blinding darkness staring at the infinite void. It's like I'm not inside the world I live, but into my mind's land, in which I may be the king or the slave, the savior or the destroyer.

Room

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I remembered you and your weird deeds. After so many time wondering what would be there, I didn't get surprised when I saw it.

If it was somebody else, they would think it is just a room, but not for me. It's part of us, it all is.

No matter how bad things turn out to be, death will set us free sometime, and then we can sleep forever... together...

I wonder when I'm going to die and finally be able to rest in peace...


	2. Chapter 2

It was nighttime and I was feeling really awesome. Come with me and we shall wander through the night, my dearest angel.

…

She was inside the church with her friend praying. When I got close to the bench they were sitting in, her friend gave me a place to sit next to them.

I just don't know why, but I felt so safe being there. It was like I was stronger with them on my side. After so many years spent in perpetual solitude, I became weak, I thought of myself as my best friend and also my worst enemy, but things have finally changed.

I'm not the kind of person that usually goes to church, I've nothing against it by the way. Believing that there is a happy afterlife makes you feel more comfortable I guess.

Many people claim that they don't mind being alone, but I've to disagree. No soul truly wants to be by itself. Finally I've found trustworthy people, and I'm so happy. Thank you for everything.

Even though now I'm on the real world, I will come back. You ought not worry about it, soon I'll be on your side again, just wait for me to fall asleep one more time.

Once again you gave a bit of strength not to fall apart, and I shall demonstrate you my gratitude.

I'll always love you, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it seems it's black gravestones licking time. May you all get high…

…

So you think this how it is like huh? I mean, if I feel this way, why can't it be real. What is real for some people, is nothing but illusions to others. So hell yeah, that's who I am.

I am so ironic, don't you think? What do you think would happen if I wanted to kill you?

Whenever I hear you screaming, I feel like paradise came true. Your delicious noises of pain are like music to my ears. Seeing your blood spilt all around this stained bed is such a beautiful sight. You thought you were so amazing, didn't you? I can't describe how amazingly awesome I felt when I got you in the palm of my hand. Now you are mine to control.

I feel so excited. I bet you still hope I will allow you to leave this cage one day, but you never will. Oh my dear, we are going to have such a great time together. I want you to feel my blades running all over your whole body.


	4. Chapter 4

"I must tell you something, my angel.".

"Say whatever you feel like, I will not judge you nor…".

"I would hate to hear such ugly tales like the ones I tell you. You must think I'm a complete fool. But you know, even I don't disagree with that".

"You are indeed a fool, and you deserve lots of suffering. I'm here just to play with you, can't you see it?".

"The way you torture me is so beautiful, I feel like I deserve to be sad forever, my angel".

"You do, and I shall grant your wishes then. Your tears and blood are part of my secret brewing, therefore I need you as well.".

"Hold my hands and take me to hell".

…

For I was born into darkness, into darkness I shall decease.

Many times I tried to leave the dark crypt in which my soul is stucked, but I never could. It is my destiny, I was not meant to be happy as ordinary people, the gloom shall always drag me down again straight into my dark world.

As a slave of doom, a soul buried alive inside an unbreakable coffin, a nighttime creature wandering darkness' realms, I will always carry along with me these scars, reminiscences of this unfortunate life I was forced into.

The endless gloom that constantly feeds my soul will one day turn me into a monster. And as the lord of the wastelands, I will spread the doom, I will build my kingdom of ruins and have no mercy...

…

"There is another favor I must ask you to…"

"Just say it."

"I want my gravestone to be black".

"And what makes you think you deserve one?".

"I want to be another corpse buried in your magic cemetery. So please, my angel, grant me this wish".


	5. Chapter 5

It's all about getting used to it. Once you do it, the pain no longer is unbearable. But it could take quite some time. And we are talking about carnal pain, now what if it comes to emotional suffering? Some say a heartache is even harder to cure than a wound caused by the sharpest sword blade. In fact, I totally agree with this. I believe that if the tormentor wants its prey to taste the bitterest suffering, blades and blood are not required. For our body is a prison trapping our tormented souls, it could be used against ourselves. And so, the ground surrounding our feet would not be drenched by blood, but by our forlorn fallen tears.

When our souls can't stand the darkness anymore, it yearns to be released from our body. Then the hands drenched in blood would not belong to the tormentor, but to the suffering soul's dwelling: the human body, for suicide would be the only way out of the darkness.

I didn't feel like saying anything at all then. We knew each other well enough to remain silent and still feel at ease with our quiet presence. I began to wonder what good would we get by talking about such nonsense. As nothing would change by us understanding each other's point of view on that subject, it made no sense to me, but it was being a nice chatting anyway. Perhaps knowing that I was not alone swimming into this small fishbowl made me feel a little better.

Staring at the wind blowing in the trees behind the yellow lamp light, I was silently enjoying her company. It was just an ordinary night, but it was more beautiful then the usual. Probably it was because my sensitive side emerged from my mind after talking about such "deep" stuff. I was used to having such a dramatic outlook on life, but I could never find someone interested in discussing such things, so it was being a new experience to me.


	6. Chapter 6

"God please forsake me…".

It's my story, and no one will ever read this book. But then I wonder: "What's the pointing in writing these pages if this book's existence will never be acknowledged by anyone but me?"

Perhaps God is watching me with his eyes full of understanding. Well, I would not like that to be. God please, don't waste your valuable time thinking about me, nor tire your eyes reading this book, I've decided its existence must be unbeknownst to all.

Let me rot in peace. Don't pull me up to heaven, nor push me down to hell. Let the corpse eating worms enjoy their meal when my dying time comes, making this story ends when a grave with my name take place on a cemetery.

As for me, the only reader of this lonely tale of mine, make me fade into the infinite void of inexistence along with this forbidden book.

…

The day before…

"Dear god, I am sure you understand what I am going through, so then I must ask you: is this how my life was supposed to be when you impaled my existence into this human body? What is so nice about improving my spirit if that means being unhappy?

I must've done something really bad on my previous lives, for I can feel my accursed soul becoming more damaged every passing hour. I feel that this hole I have been digging for a long time won't lead me to fresh water for my dry mouth, nor it will be a barren cause, no, I only expect to find my damnation down there. When I get the job done I will only find answers, that will reveal the truth of this unfortunate fate you gave me, my lord."

…

"Dried flowers are not allowed here…".

"Sunshine is orange, the skies smile while we drown ourselves in choking tears. This is called being alive.".

Will the day ever come… when I'll finally be able to smile again?


End file.
